Her First
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Ash regrets that she can't lose her virginity to Buster. But luckily, he can be her first in a different way.


_For the writing-prompts I was doing on tumblr back in February/March. walkingmadness asked for "I've got the lube and strawberries, we're all set!" for BusterXAsh._

* * *

 **Her First**

Ash is all giddy with excitement. The closer the clock gets to six, the more her skin is tingling.

She's changed her outfit so many times that at some point, the floor of the bedroom hadn't even been visible any longer because of all the clothes that were lying about.

She changed from some everyday outfit into a short skirt and tanktop, then a more formal black dress, then back into some casual clothes, then into a negligé, and for a moment she even thought of greeting Buster not wearing anything at all.

In the end she settled for the red negligé he likes so much.

She gathered all the clothes from the floor and just stuffed them into the wardrobe, too excited to even think of folding them properly.

And now she's waiting. The clock hits six and her heart does a little leap.

He should be home any minute now.

She jumps from the couch, walking over the hall, then walking back to the living room. What would be the best place to wait for him?

The bedroom, maybe? But that'd be too obvious.

Not that the negligé isn't already obvious enough.

She hears the key turn in the front door when she's still pondering where the best place to greet him would be, so she quickly leans against the door frame of the living room door in what she hopes looks casual, cocking her head a little.

And then Buster enters the hall.

Ash cocks her head a little more.

"Hey there, handsome!" she says with a smile.

Buster looks at her, his eyes widening.

"Hello, Ash!"

"I've got the lube and strawberries, we're all set!" she adds, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Wonderful!" he says a little too quickly.

It makes her frown a little.

And it makes her frown even more when he doesn't move any closer.

"Uhm, you okay?" she asks.

"Yes, sure!"

Still, he stays rooted to the spot.

With a little roll of her eyes Ash walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

He still doesn't do anything.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" she asks.

"Oh! Yeah, right!"

He quickly presses his lips on hers, pulling away before she can even blink.

"Okay, now I know for sure that something's wrong," she says. "Mind telling me what's up?"

He sighs. "Ash, are you sure you want to try this? I know we've talked about it and I brought it up, but you asked if there's something I want to try. But to be honest, it was on my _things I want to try, but probably never get the chance to_ -list. I didn't expect you to say yes." He takes a deep breath. "I just don't want you to do it because you think you have to."

 _Have to?_

Ash can't believe what she's hearing. She's never done anything in the bedroom - and the other rooms and places they had sex in - because she thought she _had to_. She did them because she wanted to.

And she wants this! So very much!

She never thought she'd ever regret losing her virginity years ago, but now she does. Because if she hadn't, Buster would have been her first.

And she'd want him to be her first.

That's how much she loves him.

She loves him so much that she regrets that he can't be her first.

Well, not in that way.

He still can be in a different way.

And that's why she wants this so much.

And because she actually wants to try it.

That's another thing she never thought she'd do.

Wanting to try out anal.

It seemed wrong when her ex brought it up. So they didn't do it.

But when Buster suggested it, she got all excited.

And she still is so very excited, she's this close to just drag him to the bedroom.

But she holds back. She needs to make him understand this first.

"Buster," she says. "I want this. I really, really, really want this! Here." She takes his hand and places it on her chest right above her heart. "Do you feel how fast my heart is beating?"

"Yes…," he replies, his voice barely a whisper which might have to do with the fact that he's touching her chest.

"It's beating so fast because I'm excited," she says. "Not because I am nervous or have doubts, but because I am very, _very_ excited. Do you understand?"

He nods, but keeps his eyes on her chest which makes her giggle silently.

"Buster, look at me," she tells him, and his eyes widen for a moment - probably the moment he's realizing that he's staring at her boob - before he yanks his head up. It makes her giggle silently again.

"I want this," she says, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You can't be my first in the general meaning of the word, but you can be my first in that way. And I want you to be my first, okay?"

"Okay," he says.

And then he pulls her into a kiss, not a gentle, hesitant kiss, but a kiss that takes her breathe away.

The moment he breaks the kiss to lead her to the bedroom, it takes all her self-control to not just jump him right there, because, really, she wants more! She wants _everything!_

* * *

When they're lying in bed later that night, trying to catch their breath, Ash realizes something.

Well, she realizes something beside the fact that her skin is still tingling and her body is still asking for more although he already made her come twice that night.

She realizes that while she desperately wanted him to be her first in a way, she wants something else, too, and she wants it even more.

She wants him to be her last.


End file.
